Next Generation Fanon Speculations
Note: '''None of this is ''canon. ''It is purely for ''fun. ''The author may decide to use these for canon, she may not. Either way, the purpose of this article is for your enjoyment. This article is about the next generation, as the title says. Basically, the offspring of the current characters in the Louhearst universe. Logan and Roux's Children '''Evan Martin: '''Age 15. Evan has the arrogance of both Logan ''and ''Roux. He has some Vella in him. He's a bit of a bully, and picks on the younger kids. He's in a band and is pretty popular. Evan's in a love/hate relationship with Rolen and Mari's daughter, Summer Rolen. He has a 'badass' aura and constantly brags about himself. Rushes into things like Logan. Deep down, though, he's a sweetheart. '''Lola Martin: '''Age 14. Lola's a bit emo. Calm and reserved for the most part, but has some Vella issues. Best friends with Carly, despite their opposing personalities. She has a sibling rivalry with Evan, due to him constantly teasing her. She plays the guitar, but unlike her brother, she's not in a band. Her grades are average like Logan's. Has trouble expressing her emotions, and is shy around guys which is where she'll probably need Carly's help. Wears a lot of black and has highlights in her hair. '''Minerva "Minnie" Martin: '''Age 12. The only child of Logan and Roux without Vella issues. Best friends with Jason. A tomboy and a sports fanatic, playing every sport under the sun. Pretty much a star athlete. A little arrogant, but not Evan level. Not good at telling a boy she has feelings for him. Jett and Rietta's Children '''Carly Mitchell: '''Age 14. Flirty, cheerful and lively; a contrast to her best friend, Lola. Not as focused on her schoolwork as her siblings, and is obsessed with popularity. Has a slight crush on Evan, but develops feelings for Seth. Has have a mixture of her parent's brown hair, big brown eyes like Rietta and the perfect blend of their skin tones (darker than Rietta; lighter than Jett). '''Jason Mitchell: '''Age 12. Difficult to anger. A nice guy (way nicer than Rietta), but very studious and intelligent. Doesn't care for popularity; extremely loyal and a bit of a goody two shoes. A bit insecure about not being a girl magnet like his father and uncle. 'Adorkable'. Best friends with Logan's daughter, and they kind of like each other, and send each other mixed messages. '''Violet Mitchell: Infant; younger than the rest of the Generation Two kids. When she grows older, she'll be a cool geek who procrastinates when it comes to schoolwork. Has a fiery temper in contrast to Jason. Somewhat distant from her family, and a little violent. Very smart for someone who isn't studious. Horrible with sports. Likes videogames (not gory ones) and comedy films. Hates blood, is afraid of bugs and despises horror movies. Charming like Jett; just as loyal as Jason. Violet is a sweet girl, deep down. Shane and Jewel's Child Seth Clarke: 'Age 14. Looks like Shane, but has Jewel's cat-like eyes. Calm and level-headed, and a bit aloof. Friends with Lola and Carly, and is probably attracted to Carly. Malcolm and Lexi's Children '''Donald "Donny" Meladeo and Daniela "Dani" Meladeo: '''Age 19-20; twins. '''Andrew "Andy" Meladeo: '''Age 15. '''Roxanna "Roxy" Meladeo: '''Age 14. Nicknamed 'Foxy Roxy'. '''Marco Meladeo: '''Age 12. Rolen and Mari's Child: '''Summer Rolen: '''Age 15. She has Rolen's luxurious hair, and is a major gossip like Mari, but she's also a Lovable Libby. Justin and Sindy's Child: '''Craig McShan: '''Age 15. Kind of dresses like Sindy, but has Justin's personality. Aria's Children: '''Austin Mackenzie: '''Age 18. Carly, Jason and Violet's older cousin, and Aria's only son. '''Vanessa "Nessie" Mackenzie: '''Age 16. Carly, Jason and Violet's older cousin, and Aria's only daughter. 'Others: '''Nico Sampietro: '''Evan's best friend. Level-headed, wise beyond his years and highly sarcastic. '''Kevin Trikosko: '''Age 16. The 'Big Bad' of Louhearst. He's the Corrupter. He does have a small gang, but he doesn't actively bully people, but instead tries to corrupt them into doing things against their morals and values. Things that are immoral, unethical, and at times outright illegal. But, he puts on a charming act and he's highly persuasive.